I Promise You
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Stefan & Caroline in the bathroom scene. Episode 2x02. One Shot. Stefan comforts Caroline about being a vampire.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I just like playing with the characters a little :P

**A/N:** Okay, so I was totally inspired by the Caroline/Stefan scene in the bathroom today, I just thought it was so cute and that's kinda what made me start shipping them :P This is basically the bathroom scene, I just added a few things in there because, well, I don't have a name for Stefan/Caroline like for Damon and Elena [Delena]. But, I think their totally cute together even though they will probably never ever happen in a million years :] I like all these odd couples now, no idea why, but they just seem so cute, kinda like Stefan and Caroline. So, I hope you like it. It's just a one-shot :] xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

I Promise You**

Caroline walked into the bathroom with Stefan right behind her, she was already starting what would turning into her crying for hours on end. She had just killed someone out in the parking lot. _Killed_. She was a murderer now. She didn't know what she was gonna do, or what was gonna happen next, all she knew right now though is that she had become a monster. Something that was feared and took people's lives.

Stefan was right next to her, getting paper towels to wipe her face off with. She looked into the mirror and saw the mans blood all over her mouth, seeing it only caused her to cry more. Stefan wet the paper towel a little bit and gently lifted Caroline's head up to start cleaning her up.

"It's alright, come here" Stefan said and pulled Caroline towards him to wipe the blood off of her face more

"She hates me, Bonnie hates me" Caroline said through her tears that were starting

"No, no, no" Stefan said, trying to calm Caroline down "She's just in shock, okay?" Stefan said as he kept trying to clean Caroline up

"And what about Matt?" Caroline asked, still crying

Caroline started to try talking through her tears which came out as just babble. Stefan was trying to calm her down and keep her quiet, he really hated seeing a woman cry.

"Shhh, Don't think of that right now, let's just get this blood off your mouth, come on" Stefan said and started to clean Caroline up again

Caroline started wiping the blood off her hands with a paper towel Stefan handed her while Stefan got a new paper towel, wet it, and started to help Caroline get the blood off of her.

"I'm a murderer" Caroline said while wiping the blood off of her hands and Stefan was getting the blood off of her lips "I'm a monster"

"Your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, completely normal, I promise you, okay?" Stefan said as he focused on getting all the blood off of Caroline's trembling lips as she choked back her tears now, trying to stop crying as she looked at herself in the mirror

She noticed her eyes and she just couldn't take it anymore. She slapped the sink in front of her and turned around not wanting to look at her eyes that kept changing on her anymore.

"Why does this keep happening to my face?" Caroline asked as she covered her face with her hands as she leaned against the sink and felt Stefan in front of her now "I'm hideous"

"Look at me, look at me. Caroline, Caroline!" Stefan said holding her by her shoulders now and inches away from her face, trying to get her to stop crying so much and to just look at him, to show her that what she was going through right now was completely normal for transitioning into a vampire "Look at me, Look at me! Look at my face" Stefan said as Caroline pulled her hands away so she could see Stefan's face now.

Caroline was looking at Stefan though her blurred, but still pretty clear, vision from all her tears and saw Stefan's face and his eyes. She saw that his eyes did just what her eyes did.

"Shh, shh, look" Stefan said trying to calm Caroline down and get her to really look at his face, to see his eyes "See? You see that?" He asked her noticing that she was calming down now and she had seen his eyes

Caroline nodded, still holding back tears and mostly just sniffling now as Stefan held her face still just inches away from his.

"When you feel the blood rush in, you tell yourself that you're gonna get through it," Stefan said and saw Caroline look away and he grabbed her face with both hands now to keep her gaze fixed on him "You're strong enough, yes, yes" He said as she kept trying to look away and avoid his gaze, but he kept trying to make her pay attention and to look at him "No matter how good it feels, to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it" Stefan said and pulled Caroline's gaze back up to his face so she could see him again "Watch me, watch me" Stefan said and slowly let go of the sides of Caroline's face as she looked up at him now.

Caroline stared at him and saw him control it. "That's the only way you're gonna survive this thing, try it, shh, try it" Stefan said as he tried to keep her from crying again as she looked at him.

Stefan started taking deep breaths and Caroline did as Stefan did, slowly feeling her eyes return back to normal as she took those deep breaths.

"That's good" Stefan said, barely able for Caroline to hear as she felt her eyes fully return back to normal

Caroline kept up the steady breathing as Stefan held her face again. Once she knew she was back in control, she looked back up at Stefan and gave him a small nod and he returned one back to her as he looked into her eyes and she looked into his eyes.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked, calmed down and serious as she looked into Stefan's comforting gaze

Stefan started shaking his head, not knowing what to tell the fragile and emotional Caroline. "I don't know" He sighed and kept his hands on Caroline and kept his eyes locked with hers, never pulling away for one second and keeping the closeness between them "I wish I did" Stefan said gently as Caroline closed her eyes and gave a small nod, knowing that Stefan truthfully didn't know why.

Stefan removed one hand from the side of Caroline's face and started rubbing her shoulder to comfort her a little bit. "Hey," He said gently and kept moving down to keep his eyes on Caroline as she tried to look away again now. Caroline finally looked back up at Stefan as now both of his hands were on her shoulders and he looked her dead in the eyes, completely serious. "I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you." Stefan said as Caroline gave another small nod as one of Stefan's hands returned to the side of her face. "Come here" Stefan said quietly and stood up now and pulled Caroline closer to him and embraced her into a hug.

He just held her there and let her cry a little but. He felt sorry for Caroline, the one who was the most innocent in Mystic Falls was now all tangled up in this mess. One of the many casualties to come with Katherine back in town. Stefan meant what he said, he was not going to let anything happen to Caroline. She was Elena's friend, he would protect her for as long as he could. But there was something else there, something he couldn't understand as to why he felt another need to protect Caroline. Yes, she was fragile and crying in his arms right now, and that weakened him a little, but there was something…else. He couldn't explain it as he held her there. Caroline eventually pulled away from Stefan's embrace and look up at him for a minute with those tear filled eyes. Stefan held her face again as she cried and fell back into his embrace.

"Thank you Stefan" Caroline said as she tried to choke back her tears now

"…Your welcome" Stefan said as he stroked Caroline's hair while she was there in his arms

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan now, returning back the warm embrace he gave to her. She felt comfortable there. She knew Stefan would take care of her. She knew that she was safe now. She knew he would help her no matter what with this. He had a kind heart despite the fact of that he was a monster too just like her. Maybe he could teach her how to have a kind heart too. To not want to kill people all the time. To tame this beast inside of her. And for that moment, she had hope. Hope of that maybe Stefan really could help her. Hope of that she could have her life back to a point. Caroline just squeezed Stefan a little harder, but he wasn't phased by it and just kept stroking her hair gently as she cried into his arms.


End file.
